Kagome in another world
by InuDaiyokaiDemoness
Summary: Kagome has her usual fight with inuyasha expecting nothin to change but she is transported into the world of misters and weapons and love. Who will she fall for? If she falls for anyone? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha I'm going home for a week to take a test and I will come back a soon as I can" The raven hair girl says as she packs her yellow monstrosity  
"No your not wench" the hanyou growls  
"Inuyasha" she says in a singsong voice "Sit boy" she says with a smirk and she leaves kaedes hut and heads to the bone eaters well  
The azure eyed girl jumps in the old well and the familiar blue light engolfs her. She crawls out hefting the yellow bag over the edge and she comes out in an unfamiliar terrain.  
"This isn't the well house" she murmers to herself and she wanders to where she feels a bunch of auras.  
The sign reads 'death city' and she wanders in feeling a nagging feeling that the town is different but shrugs it off. She turns to the sky and she is startled by the moon, it was smiling, and it was creeping her out. Her feet pick up speed and before she knew it she was running. She turned a corner and ran into a boy about her age and the yellow monstrosity lys to te side and she straddles the boy.  
"Ow...oh kami I'm so sorry" she yells as the boys eyes sparkle  
"Perfect symmetry" he says as he fixes her tie just perfect  
"Umm...Are you hurt?" The raven haired girl asks as she notices how she was sitting and get face flushes red.  
"I'm fine. My name is death the kid but you can call me Kid" he smiles  
"Oh..I'm Higarashi Kagome" she offers a smile that turns into a frown "Do you have any hotels around here?" Kagome says standing up  
"No, we ever rarely get visitors. But you can stay with one of the best misters in Death city, professor Stein." Kid says walking toward to what she guessed the 'Professors' house.  
"You said 'Professor' is he a teacher or something?" Kagome asks quizzically  
"Yes, he teaches at the DWMA." Kid says and they walk in silence until they arrive at a house with stitches "Here we are" Kid says gesturing to the building  
"Hello Kid" a man says. He had a white trench coat and a screw in his head. His stitches went all over his body as he guessed and his aura was very strong and somewhat tainted with darkness "Who might this be?" He gestures to Kagome  
"Professor Stein this is Higarashi Kagome" Kid introduces us "She needs a place to stay and since your house is so big I thought she could stay with you" Kid says  
"I hope I'm not imposing" Kagome says locking her piercing blue eyes with his golden ones  
"Not at all Kagome" Stein says gesturing her to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes after Naraku and ashura are defeated and Kagome can still travel back and forth between time. Kagome loves inuyasha like a brother and he gets pissed every time she leaves the pack. Sesshomaru has taught he some moves so she is awesome! And I do not own inuyasha or soul eater

Kagome walked through the door after thanking Kid and she gripped her bow that was cloaked in a spell so no one could see it.  
"You know your soul is very big and very powerful" Stein says catching her off guard  
"You can see my soul?" She questions gripping her bow tighter  
"Yes and their is something different about your soul. It is pure." Stein says glancing at the figiting Kagome  
"And...your aura is very powerful as well. It conflicts with my own if I let mine flare" Kagome says and Stein stops to stare at her  
"You can see auras? I would love to dissect you." Stein says and Kagome pulls out her arrow and releases the spell concealing the bow and the arrow is pointed right at Steins heart  
"Why would you dissect me?!" Kagome yells and Stein chuckles  
"It's what a scientist does. But don't worry I won't dissect you" Stein grins and Kagome lowers the bow "Your room is right their and you will be going to the DWMA with me in the morning.  
Kagome drops the trusty yellow bag and digs through it for her shampoo and conditioner. She walks over to a door and opens it just to find her own personal bathroom. She squeals and starts the shower, grabs a towel, and washes away the dirt from her hair. After she got out of the shower and got dressed she hopped into bed and was out like within five minuets of her head hitting the pillow. Kagome jumped up when the light hit her face and she decided to explore a little. She got dressed in a tight black T-shirt, jean shorts, and nikes she was wearing the other day. Kagome walked down the hallway to find the kitchen.  
"I'll make Stein some breakfast" the raven haired girl said cheerily while poking her head in the refrigerator. Grabbing eggs and cheese she made cheese ommlets and Stein was lured by the smell.  
"Good morning" Kagome sain happily and placed a plate infront of Stein.  
"Thanks" he said takin a bite and his eyes lit up with how delicious it was "This is wonderful" he said as Kagome blushed at the praise.  
They talked as they enjoyed the ommlets Kagome made until their was none left. Kagome grabed the plates, washed them, and left with Stein to the school.  
He explained all about meisters and how the fought with human weapons. Kagome thought that it was neat and wanted to try and wield a weapon. After Stein explains that the soul wavelengths had to be resonating with each other she nodded until they were in the classroom. Of corse they arrived fashionably late and the whole room went quiet when they saw Kagome.  
"Class I'd like you to meet Higarashi Kagome" Stein said  
"I am the great assassin black star. I am god!" Yelled a boy with blue spiky hair and a star tattoo  
"I'm Higarashi Kagome and its a pleasure to meet you" she bowed at the waist to the class and some boys whistled and others said hello. She walked up and sat next to a boy with white hair and red eyes.  
"I'm Soul and this is Maka" say the guy and gestures to the girl sitting on his other side and she looks at my chest and huffs. I know my chest is bigger than most but they are just as big as the girl sitting next to black star, if not a little bigger.  
"I'm Higarashi Kagome, but call me Kagome" she offers a smile and turns her attention to Stein at the front of the class.  
Once the lesson was over Black star, Kid, and three girls strode over to blue eyed girl  
"I'm Tsubaki and this is Blackstar, Patti, Liz, Kid, Soul, and Maka" she gestures to everyone and then I feel a very strong aura approaching the room.  
"Makaaa" a man with red hair lunges at Maka but I kick him sending him into the wall across the room and stun everyone  
"Sorry" I yell and run over to him "I didn't mean to kick you that hard I swear" I say while helping him up  
"Higarashi you are my new best friend!" Maka yells and hugs Kagome  
"Ah, Spirit I see your here" Stein chuckles as he walks toward us. "Thi I Higarashi Kagome and you will assess her weapon weilding skills" Stein says glancing at Spirit  
"Alright" Spirit says a little hesitant but still follows the group outside "Are you ready Kagome?" Spirit says and transforms into a scythe.  
Kagomes hands start to burn but she dosent let go and she alters her aura to match Spirits and when she finds the perfect one she lets her aura pulsate. Stein and Maka are speechless when Kagome speaks up  
"Our aura are in sinc, now what?" Kagome asks  
"Um...you fight Maka and Soul" Stein says and she gets in a battle stance  
Maka and soul agreed to take it easy on Kagome. They attacked first and Kagome just smirked and her eyes darkend as she dodged out of the way, disappearing and cloaking her energy. Maka looked around desperately for Kagome but couldant find even a trace of her power anywhere.  
"Behind you" Kagome whispered in Makas ear and kicked her into a tree and held the scythe to her throat "I win" Kagome said, her eyes reflected her happiness but everyone else was stunned.  
"My turn" Blackstar yelled and attacked immediately and Kagome is back in her serious mode. She goes an attacks Blackstar head on and her attacks are relentless but he keeps up with her and they started to reach speeds that almost surpass human limits. Kagome isn't breaking a sweat very but Blackstar is out of breath and is having a hard time keeping up. They jump into the air and Kagome kicks him to the ground leaving Blackstar in a hole Inuyasha would be proud of.  
"How was I?" Kagome asked as Spirit turned back into his human form.  
"You could have been a match for Stein. You matched your wavelength with mine perfectly and as far as I know Stein is the only one who could do that but even he can't match it perfect" Kagome blushed at the praise and hugged Spirit because she was so happy.  
"Kagome let me see your hands" Kid said as he looked at them and clearly remember her hands being burned.  
"Kagome, Soul team up for a second" Stein said and she and Soul did.  
So felt as their wavelengths contradicted each other but then he felt a pure soul and their wavelengles going into perfect harmony.  
"Just as I thought" Stein said making Kagome nervous "You can fight with any weapon. I thought it was just Spirit because he is very powerful and has the ability to be wielded by even beginners but I see that's not the case. I want you two to resonate souls and see what happens" Stein says stepping back  
"Let's go soul resonance" Soul and Kagome say and the witch hunter is made flawlessly. Kagome just smiles and Soul turns back.  
"Holy shit!" Soul said and Maka just jumped on Kagome  
"Kagome I think your stronger than Stein" Blackstar all but yells "But you could never surpass me because I am god. Hahaha" Blackstar says to the world.  
"I need to find you a weapon" Stein says once everyone calmed down  
"No I have a weapon, the Shinko no shi. It is made up of Sessomaru-sama's fang a piece if my hair and shippo's fang" Kagome said as they all stared at her "Hehe...it's really powerful and yea..." The miko trailed off  
"Well, our training session is done for today" Stein says and we exchange our farewells and 'see you tomorrow's'

shinko no shi means Crimson death


	3. Chapter 3

Stein and Kagome wall home in complete silence. Kagome felt better than she ever did with inuyasha because she never got compared to that stupid clay pot Kikyo. The two walked inside and went to their rooms. Stein had reaserch to do on the strage raven haired girl and Kagome was going to do sword practice. Kagome wandered out back wondering what world this is but pushed the thoughts away when she arrived in the front yard.  
"Are you ready Shinko no shi?" She asks and the sword pulsates.  
She draws the blade and starts to swing at invisible enemy's letting her senses roam to find any signs of danger but never once stoping. He practiced for two hours until Stein suggested she come inside.  
"Kagome you're pretty good with that sword of yours" Stein comments  
"Thanks it was a gift from my...my...umm aniki" the raven haired girl says while flocking her gaze to the sword.  
The walk into the kitchen where Stein had prepard spaghetti with meatballs. Kagome sat down and ate in silence until she felt a spike in a demonic like aura.  
"Did you feel that?" Kagome asks jumping up  
"Yes it felt like a witch" Stein says running for the door and Kagome trailing behind with her sword at her hip an her bow in hand.  
They ran toward the spike in the aura but I disappeared before they reached it. Kagome could still feel te aura and took a sharp turn down an ally.  
"Come out" she yelled  
"I see we have a perseptive one" a voice cackles  
"What are you" Kagome questions as the witch comes out of the shadows  
"I am Kim diehl and you are?" A pink haired girl says  
"And I'm your worst nightmare" Kagome yells and releases the arrow. "Hit the mark" and the arrow lights up with the familiar pink light and purifies the witch into a pile of ash and a purple orb. "What is that?" Kagome says picking up the orb  
"What was that weird power spike?!" Yelled a voice that sounded like Maka's  
"I don't know but it was this way" said Soul as they turned the corner and saw Kagome  
"Hey" Kagome said waving and shoving the orb behind her  
"I sence a witches soul around here. It must be the one that I sensed earlier" Maka said and took off leaving Kagome behind to think about the purple orb.  
Kagome wandered around with the purple orb until she came across Spirit who went on guard when she turned the corner but then relaxed after seeing her  
"Higarashi I thought I sensed a witches soul" he said chuckling  
"You did" Kagome said showing him the orb  
"Where did you get that?!" Spirit yelled and startled her  
"I was fighting a girl named Kim diehl and she has an evil aura around her so I shot at her with my bow and purified her. Then this purple thing was there." Kagome explained  
"How many shots?" Spirit asks  
"One" the azure eyed girl says and Spirits eyes practically pop out of his head.  
"It takes a lot of power for us to kill a witch and you killed her in one shot of your arrow." He says  
"Are you familiar with the Shikon no tama and the Shikon priestess?" Kagome asks and he shakes his head "Their once was a miko who was known a Midoriko she was the mother of all Mikos and as a priestess she was well known for her immense spiritual powers and abilities, more specifically her ability to purify a yōkai. It was because of this power that Midoriko was both hated and feared by demons. In her final battle, Midoriko was ambushed by many yōkai. The battle lasted for seven days and nights and eventually a yōkai created when many yōkai possessed a mortal man who secretly desired Midoriko,captured her in its jaws. Midoriko, in one final attempt to defeat the yōkai, pulled its soul into her body fusing it with her own soul and then expelled them both simultaneously. Both yōkai and Midoriko died, but their souls combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko and the demon remained imprisoned within the Jewel and continued to battle for eternity." Kagome paused and Spirit urged her on "Kikyo was the Shinto priestess entrusted by the Yōkai Taijiya to guard and purify the fabled Jewel of the Four Souls. A hanyou known as inuyasha wanted the jewel for himself so he could turn full demon but Kikyo was to strong and they soon fell in love. They were going to use the jewels power to turn inuyasha human but an evil hanyou known as Naraku turned them against each other and Kikyo couldn't kill her love so she pinned him to the god tree then she died and so did the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said  
"Is their more? I like this story" Spirt said smiling  
"500 years later a girl was looking for her cat in the family shrine well house. She was dragged down the well by mistress centipede and the girl was thrown into futile Japan where she found inuyasha pined to the tree by an arrow through his heart. Mistress centipede was hunting the girl down for the jewel embedded in her side. Mistress centipede pinne her to the tree with inuyasha an she freed the hanyou so she wouldn't get killed. Inuyasha defeated the centipede and then went after the girl for the jewel. A woman from the village put beads of subjugation on inuyasha and all the girl had to do was say 'sit boy' and he would kiss dirt." Kagome finished not wanting to tell the rest  
"Are you the girl" Spirit asked already knowing the answer  
"Yes, I am Kikyo's reincarnation. I broke the Shikon no tama and fixed it. I killed Naraku and saved the world." Kagome said and walked away.


End file.
